Luna Eventide
Luna Eventide (''played by ShaybaySasuke) ''is the daughter of Artemis. She has been at camp for 4 years. Biography Luna was born from moonlight. Her mother, Artemis, wanted a daughter of her own but did not want to break her vow of maidenhood. When Luna was born she was cared for by servants of the gods for 10 years until she was old enough to fend for herself. She was brought down to Camp Half Blood in a flash of moonlight and her memory of Olympus had been wiped and replaced with memories of a normal home. It took a year for Luna to be claimed, the gods not wanting to try too early and spark memories of her mother in Olympus. Luna always held the potential of her mother in her hunting and archery and when she had refined her skills Artemis sent for her to become a huntress. Luna did not want to take the position her mother was offering. She had already made so many friends at camp and really didn't want to give up a chance to have a boyfriend. Artemis was angered and disappointed in her daughter and punished her, dropping her in a forest with the wild boar, wanting to show her the dangers of mortality and the weaknesses of non-huntresses. But Luna surprised her mother. Using her wits and her abilities with a bow she was able to kill the wild boar. Artemis was very impressed with her daughter and apologized, allowing Luna to do as she pleased even if she was still very disappointed in her decision. Personality Luna is very charismatic and loves talking to people. She is a total night owl and hates mornings with a passion. She will never leave a person in need and will do anything to help anyone, even if it would cost her her life. Physical Appearance Luna stands at 5 foot 3 inches. She is Caucasian and has light blue eyes and long, pale blonde hair. She is petite and small for her age but her arms do have some defined muscle from all of the archery she does. Her hair is usually done with two small braids hanging over her shoulder and the rest of her hair flowing down her back. She wears a necklace that has a small, silver, crescent moon pendant on it. Mental Appearance Strengths- Archery: Because of her godly parent, Luna was granted a gift in archery. Speed: Because she is so small, Luna can run fairly quickly when needed. Stealth: Also because of her size, Luna can hide in very small places and behind smaller objects than most. Strength: Luna feels stronger at night when she is bathed in moonlight. Weaknesses- Close-ranged combat: Because she mostly works with and relies on archery, Luna isn't as strong when it comes to close ranged fighting. Naive: Since Luna was raised on Olympus (and even had those memories erased), she really doesn't know much about the world outside of Camp Half Blood Fear: Because Luna is still pretty young she can freeze up out of fear when a situation gets too intense. She almost lost her life in her mother's trial because of this. Powers Marksmanship: Luna inherited her archery skills from her mother and this gives her an almost perfect aim. She is still working on her skills at camp as well so her abilities are only getting better. Lunar Healing: Luna can heal her comrades from minor injuries when it's nighttime. She can't use this power during the day and it also cannot heal anyone from a fatal injury. Weapon Luna's weapon is a silver bow and arrows that has been dubbed Favor of the Moon. Her bow takes the form of her moon necklace when not in use and to summon it she only has to pull the necklace from her neck, the bow appearing in her hand and her quiver appearing on her back. To return it to the necklace form she only needs to tap the symbol of a crescent moon on the bow 3 times. Trivia Her relationship with her mother is still shaky but it's getting better. Artemis is nowhere near as angry with her as she was when she sent her for the trial. She is now very afraid of boars, even at a normal size. None of the hunters really like Luna because of her choice and while that makes her sad she understands. Sometimes she wonders if they could all be friends if she became a huntress now but she sticks to her decision. Luna is actually afraid of the idea of immortality, which also greatly influenced her decision. She doesn't want to live a life where she watches all the people she knows and has grown to love die over and over again. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Artemis Cabin Category:ShaybaySasuke